pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Amy Awien/Dump
Welcome to PvXwiki! [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 08:22, 31 December 2007 (EST) :Thank you for the welcome :) Amy Awien 12:52, 1 January 2008 (EST) ::GET THE FUCK OUT NIGGER! Hide-And-Seek 17:02, 15 March 2008 (EDT) ::POLICY - YOU CANNOT REMOVE POSTS, WRITTEN ON YOUR TALKPAGE, NO MATTER IF IT IS RACIAL SLURS. NIGGER. Mattie 17:14, 15 March 2008 (EDT) ::Hello and welcome. What's up with all the racial stuff? Sad to get such a bad start. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:19, 15 March 2008 (EDT) :::I thought this edit was inappropriate, so I reverted it. Apparently that stepped on someones toes. Amy Awien 17:26, 15 March 2008 (EDT) ::::Ah k. Well, I assume that you're new to wikis. Removing comments is pretty much not allowed, of course if you feel harassed or equally by a comment you can report it. See for info regarding how the most things work, if something isn't covered then just go ahead and ask me or some other user (preferably a sysop such as DE). Apart from that you will encounter comments such as "nigger build" or equal, these are usually not to be taken seriously and should just be ignored. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:32, 15 March 2008 (EDT) :::::See PvX:NPA for further information regarding this. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:42, 15 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::I am familiar with other wikis, I've edited on Wikipedia and other wikis before. That comment would be the kind of comment that would have been allowed to be removed from a talk page on en.wikipedia.org, so I assumed similar policies here and went ahead and did the same thing here. Amy Awien 17:51, 15 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::That should not be assumed either. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 18:01, 15 March 2008 (EDT) :::(edit conflict)Those are obvious jokes, with no intent to offend. :::In any case, you may want to read over PW:DIS, which discusses what types of edits are actually allowed to be removed. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 17:42, 15 March 2008 (EDT) ::::PW:DIS doesn't say that I can't remove tekst from talk pages. It does say I can remove disruptive text and vandalism. Amy Awien 18:01, 15 March 2008 (EDT) ::::And in addition, your own action of breaking the policy (albiet, in good faith) and then making the remark "stepped on someones toes" doesn't help your cause either. Just be aware of that. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 17:43, 15 March 2008 (EDT) :::::While you can't remove comments on whichever policy it is, i also belive that said policy will allow you to at least strikeout anything (or archive it to some place never to be looked at (so long as you link to it it's within policy)), anyway strikeout with to open and to close just inc ase you didn't know =)(PvX:ARCHIVE was the policy i was looking for =p)PheNaxKian (T/ ) 17:56, 15 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::(edit conflict) skip the and just stick to archiving it's better; no comment editing and the comment "disappears". [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:57, 15 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::Yes, archival is allowed. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 17:58, 15 March 2008 (EDT) Don't remove the comments, thanks. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 18:01, 15 March 2008 (EDT) :Why do you want them on my talk-page? I don't want them here. They're vandalism, according to PW:DIS you're not allowed to revert their removal. Amy Awien 18:04, 15 March 2008 (EDT) :To quote PvXwiki:Editing User and Talk Pages ::A user's right to edit their own user space is nearly unlimited; ... (restictions unrelated ::Finally, while users may choose to archive their user talk pages at a time of their choosing, they may not edit, strike, censor, or blank statements made by other users. '''The only exception to this rule is a violation of NPA'. However, in order to document the offense, in most cases, the offending text should merely be stricken or archived, and not blanked. See here for more information.'' :And from here GW's NPA policy ::Removing unquestionable personal attacks from your own user talk page is much less of a concern than removing comments from other pages in GuildWiki. For text elsewhere, where such text is directed against you, removal requests should be directed to an admin to determine if the comments should remain, be archived, or be deleted. However, deletion should be rare, limited to situations where the comments pose an ongoing threat to a user such as revealing personal information in the attack. :Sorry, I didn't realize you needed them for adminstrative purposes. The difs are here and here. :Amy Awien 18:21, 15 March 2008 (EDT) ::True enough, but if you read the second one las sentance However, deletion should be rare, limited to situations where the comments pose an ongoing threat to a user such as revealing personal information in the attack. I don't see how this falls in that catagory, i understand the want to get rid of it from your talk page, but can jsut rachive the whole things and as long as you provide a link) it breaks no policy and everyone's happy (sort of)PheNaxKian (T/ ) 18:54, 15 March 2008 (EDT) :::That refers to text on talk pages in general other then your own, the statement in the lead explicitly deals with users deleting NPA violations from their own user talk page. Amy Awien 19:13, 15 March 2008 (EDT) ::::Thank you for your co-operation. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 23:57, 15 March 2008 (EDT) Can you stop trolling and causing trouble? Everyone was happy until you started threatening everyone on noticeboard. Rawrawr 08:11, 16 March 2008 (EDT) :Like I said, the issue was over until Auron reopened it with a personal attack on me. Furthermore, I didn't threaten anyone. Amy Awien 10:57, 16 March 2008 (EDT) Interestingly enough, you say it's ok for dark-skinned people to refer to each other as "nigger". How do you know who is and isn't dark-skinned? Do you know for certain that Hide-and-seek, Skakid, and anyone else on here ISN'T dark-skinned? - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 08:33, 16 March 2008 (EDT) :Do you deny the word is considered pejorative, a racial slur, especially when not used by dark-skinned people? :Do you not think any of these people would have said so? Amy Awien 10:57, 16 March 2008 (EDT) ::The word is either a racial slur or it isn't. Tomatoes are tomatoes, no matter if white people are eating them or black people are eating them. Don't play the racism-is-a-one-way-street game, as it's just a massive parade of "my logic is fallacious." -Auron 12:45, 16 March 2008 (EDT) :::Then it's a racial slur. Amy Awien 13:39, 16 March 2008 (EDT) ::::Awesome. Now, just an FYI, I didn't break NPA. Some anon countered your entire argument and breached NPA himself, but by no insane stretch of the policy have I broken it by agreeing with him. Life isn't black or white. I can agree with him and not support his personal attack. However, calling registered users anonymous trolls is pretty degrading last I checked. -Auron 22:55, 16 March 2008 (EDT) :::::icwutudidthere auron. You guys argue about dumb shit. Also, I hate those people who annoy me. --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 23:05, 16 March 2008 (EDT) :::::Well, Auron, you did, you linked and thereby supported his attack, and by using this indirection manner, in a very cowardly way. You say 'can', a possibility, you are still hiding. :::::His argument is without merit, the etymology of the word doesn't change the meaning it has had for the more recent 150-200 years, which is, as defined by the dictionaries, insulting. Or should we bring in the ancient meanings of the word 'troll' as well (it's related to magic and chanting)? :::::Btw, if users make their name look like a shortened ip-addresses (some sites do that), it's their own doing, they obviously want it to be seen as such. Amy Awien 03:42, 17 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::A word is only as racist as the intent behind saying it. If colored dark skinned african american black W/E the "politiclaly correct" term is, want people to stop saying nigger then they first need to stop referring to themselves as such, it has a degrading history behind it, and all popculture is doing atm is spreading it around like its the cool thing to say, then people get offended by it when someone of a different color starts spouting it off, then people start to bitch about it being "racist" or "Our word" or some other bull shit. Either way Auron wasn't personally attacking you so i suggest you step off.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 03:53, 17 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::I've done a bit of research on this topic. I've been to towns in states even as far north as Illinois that are still called "niggerville." Everyone in the town called it that; the blacks, the whites and the hispanics that live there. Curious about the non-PC name, I asked around; nigger was simply the word used to refer to blacks back when the town was founded. Just like "flower" or "door," it was just another word in the vocabulary. :::::::Intrigued by this news, I went and did additional research. Guess what I found? They were right. Even famous authors used "nigger" simply to describe a person with dark-hued skin. I guess that old guy in that old Illinois town was right, eh? :::::::Anyway, civil rights activists needed a way to get blacks pissed off and ready to fight for rights, so they picked a word and decided to demonize it. That word was nigger, and since 1960 on, people have been stupid enough to be seriously shocked and offended by any use of the word. Pity they let their emotions run away like that, especially over something as trivial as a word :/ :::::::Every race in America (except possibly illegal Mexicans; they've barely had a chance to settle in and form communities) has had sufficient opportunity to recover from the past. If a black person came up to me today and said that he was still personally suffering for wrongdoings that happened three centuries ago, I'd laugh in his face. There are too many opportunities and too many benefits open for just black people for me to believe that line of crap. If he was still suffering, it's pretty much his fault and his problem. If he performed well in public school, he'd be noticed; if he had even the slightest inclination of going to college, he'd be barraged with black-only scholarships for every major under the sun. If he's stuck working at McDonald's for the rest of his life, he can't blame that on any white people. :::::::Thus, "nigger" shouldn't carry half the connotation it does. Radical racists are pretty obvious, and have a lot more giveaways than just throwing around "the n-word." If blacks want to remind themselves of hardships they haven't even personally suffered... it sounds like a personal problem to me. I could wallow in self-pity and remind myself of all the hardships my ancestors faced coming over and founding a new country, but I generally find that to be a waste of time. I'd much rather spend it doing something productive. Or spend it on wikis. Either way. :::::::Lastly, you called Skakid9090 an idiot in one of your edit summaries. That's a personal attack. You've been warned already and you've done pretty well avoiding them, so I won't say any more on that matter. -Auron 13:13, 17 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::I don't believe in the claims that everyone has the same opportunities in life. Social background has considerable impact on a person chances and their outcome later in life (though I do not believe it is the sole determinant). Statistically children from poor, working class families end up less well educated and with lower income and social status then those from middle and upper income groups. Remarkably, children from artistic parents are still better off for their own social position and income, I suppose it has to do with their families' social network more then anything else. Even though some effort has been made to provide equal opportunities in the last decades, there are still great differences and I expect it will take a few more generations before the past inequalities have lost their influence. ::::::::If the word 'nigger' should or should not carry the connotations it has doesn't really matter, it has those connotations and when publishing for, a wide audience it's better to keep that in mind. If your, or coming, generations succeed in removing the negative ring it has, then that is all the better, I think, but that has not happened yet. Amy Awien 16:17, 17 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::I must say, this argument is amusing. Carry on. ::::::::: ::::::::: --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 19:46, 17 March 2008 (EDT) :::::::::How do you think those connotations are going to be removed? By using the word so gratuitously that the racial connotations are marginalized. By calling everything and everyone a nigger, we're fighting racism. :::::::::Q-E-fucking-D, amirite? --71.229 19:49, 17 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::How is marginalized if it means something like, as you put it, fucking faggot-ass queero simpleminded cocksucker? Amy Awien 13:46, 22 March 2008 (EDT) tbh, look at Readem's post. nuff said. 70.48.14.218 20:22, 17 March 2008 (EDT) :Well, I am just that "nigger-guy" after all. --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 20:39, 17 March 2008 (EDT) IMO Maybe we should stop this issue before it gets any worse? I know I'm sounding like a hippie (I hate hippies, see rant), but TBH, this is just a misunderstanding of how we use the term "nigger" in a joking term, not a racial term. --20pxGuildof 20:35, 17 March 2008 (EDT) i wish we had a black person on the wiki — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 20:47, 17 March 2008 (EDT) inb4 nigger 70.48.14.218 20:50, 17 March 2008 (EDT) also, inb4 another ban. 70.48.14.218 20:57, 17 March 2008 (EDT) :I agree with GoD, this is not only kind of stupid but also quite unnecessary. Seems like both persons have misunderstood one another, and I don't believe it will be kept civilized for very long... [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 05:49, 18 March 2008 (EDT) ::As for Skakid's comment, I volunteer. --20pxGuildof 07:26, 18 March 2008 (EDT) ::to paint yourself black...? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 16:46, 19 March 2008 (EDT) :::Now that's just racist. I'll de-bleach myself (like the opposite of Michael Jackson). --20pxGuildof 17:29, 19 March 2008 (EDT) :::Now that's racist! You should just stay like you are: white boy on the outside, nigger on the inside. (and indent fail is kewl). [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 17:31, 20 March 2008 (EDT) :::wtf are asians then? Antiarchangel NO U 13:47, 22 March 2008 (EDT) ::::I tell my Asian friend during ping-pong to "stop using his Wonton style," if that helps. Chink is the appropriate racial slur, however. --20pxGuildof 18:56, 23 March 2008 (EDT) Have we trolled this person off the wiki yet? If so, good job boys. Job well done. Cookies for you all except Rapta. and Godbox, trying to be nice to some anti racist person, failure.. Hide-And-Seek 15:52, 27 March 2008 (EDT)